This document pertains generally to context-aware cybersecurity training and, particularly to training systems, apparatuses, and methods that select and provide cybersecurity training to a user based on action of a user.
Computer-based training systems and other forms of electronically supported learning and teaching (generically referred to as e-Learning systems) have traditionally relied on one-size-fits all training material, where the same collection of modules has to be taken by everyone. In addition, cybersecurity training has traditionally been delivered to users in the context of face-to-face lectures, training manuals, and software training modules, including interactive training modules. The benefits of these traditional cybersecurity training methods have often proven to be limited. This is in great part because this training is often abstract and delivered out of context.
This document describes methods and systems that address at least some of the issues described above, or additional issues.